


gay rights bitch

by dreamgirls



Series: demon boyfriend epic domestic au challenge [1]
Category: It's something tho, No fucking clue bro, Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Pining, What in the sam hell do I put for these tags (rolls into a ball and rolls at you like sonic, ash . trans gay :), gwhat the fuck. I can't write but take this (does the splits, yes ai is nb and gay jot that down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgirls/pseuds/dreamgirls
Summary: tfw the demon from your sleep paralysis meets up w u in real life and maybe they've got a crush on you but you're also trying to get your shit together but you're so traumatized that this doesn't even effect you anymore. also why does your cat like the demon more than they like you. shit just isn't fair, bro.





	1. gays reunited lol

After the last few days, life had returned to normal for Ash. Well, mostly, that is. 

Ever since that one night, his nightmares had stopped. The events that took place within them were vague but he could make out a familiar face within his memories. 

He'd been going out more. Making an effort to get out and possibly meet other people. He was taking baby steps, but that didn't stop him from getting himself some more company if he was still going to stay in his apartment. Thankfully for the laxness of the landlord, he was allowed to bring more pets into his home.

He'd gotten both a dog and a cat. He'd always been more of a cat person, but this dog had the sweetest disposition. It was an older dog, too; a gentle and calm kishu inu. The cat was a mostly black bobtail, a large patch of white upon his face, a bit younger but quite playful. He'd been thinking on names for them to swap with the names they had from the shelter but...he wasn't quite sure yet. 

"What about Ai?" He'd asked himself out loud, not quite sure why the name popped into his head so suddenly.

"Oh, you can't do that," a voice interjected. Ash jumped off his bed; both his dog and cat lifted their heads at the source of the new voice. "That would get confusing with the two of us."

Ash was nearly about to yell when he stopped and took in their appearance. 

"You're that person," he pointed out in shock. "From my nightmares. I thought you...?"

The demon laughed, face shifting horridly as their form of a joke. They plopped down on the bed beside the black cat, which slowly moved to curl up in their lap. Oh, so this was real, Ash thought to himself. His cat was definitely sitting upon the lap of the same demon that had somehow helped him out of his nightmares.

"Died?" Ai finished with a knowing grin on their face. "Kinda funny you say that, I mean. I'm already kinda dead. That's why I'm a demon now, you know? You die a couple times but it's never a big deal." 

Ash couldn't bring himself to reply right then. He moved back over to the bed, sitting at the foot of it next to the demon. He watched him from the corners of his eyes. In the light of day, Ai looked much nicer. This suit them better than those black and red corridors of his nightmares. 

It wasn't like Ai was oblivious, however. 

"How long are you going to stare at me like that for?" The demon asked cheekily as they turned their head to look at the human, eyes sharp. Despite their sly attitude, a slight dark flush was evident on their cheeks. "Still don't believe this is real?"

Ash blushed at being caught and shook their head. "No, no, I believe it. I'm just...really happy you're alright after everything."

Ai blinked once, then twice, before their cheeks darkened more. They turned their face away slightly. They turned their attention to the cat in their lap, petting them softly. "...I'm glad you're okay, too."

The two spent the next couple minutes in comfortable silence. Ash wasn't really sure if he was fully comprehending everything that was happening, truly, but it felt nice to have the company regardless.

"So, are you going to be, like, staying? With me, I mean?" Ash asked, glancing over at the other's direction. 

"Sure, why not," Ai replied casually. "Not paying rent, though."

Ash laughed along with the demon at that. Pink bloomed on their faces as they did. When the laughter began to slowly die down, they looked to each other in slight surprise. Despite everything they'd gone through together, they could still laugh. It'd been a while since Ash had genuinely laughed, though. This was a nice change.

"Not to be weird or anything," Ash started.

"You have a literal demon as a roommate now. I really wouldn't worry about that, dummy," Ai interrupted.

"Right, right. I guess. But uh, it's been kind of lonely for a while now. I've pretty much gotten over my ex and all that other junk, but it's still tough being alone, you know? It's just—uh—if you decide to stay, I think I'd really like that." 

"I, uh," the words had gotten caught in Ai's throat at such sincere words. They weren't quite so used to them. "Yeah. Sure, I guess." That wasn't quite the slick quip Ash had expected to hear from them. 

Ai's brows twitched as they sought to, at least, look composed. "Your cat sure is clingy," they said in their usual joking tone. "Can't believe you nearly named your cat after me. You must really like me, huh?"

Ash flushed once more. "W-What?" 

Ai grinned at him.


	2. slow dancing? what are you, fucking gay? [the answer is yes.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellas, is it gay to slow dance with your demon bro to some romantic music in the comfort of your shared home?

"Oh, come on! There's a demon living with you, but you're more concerned with your stupid technology thingy?" 

That was Ai, of course. They were laid there next to Ash, sprawled comfortably on the bed on their belly. They didn't quite know what Ash was messing with, but they wanted some attention, damn it! 

"It's my phone. I'm listening to the audiobook I was checking out before you showed up," Ash stated blankly. Ai couldn't really not know what a phone was, right?

Ai rolled their eyes at their companion's tone. 

"I know what a phone is. It's for...making calls and stuff. Or something," they attempted to shoot back. They knew this stuff! "But an 'audio-book'? The hell is that."

Ash had long since paused what he was listening to, knowing how chatty the demon was. Guess he'd give them the attention.

"It's a, uh, thing where it reads the book to you. It's pretty neat, really." 

Ai pouted. That sounded boring! Plus if Ash was going to be listening to a book or something, they wouldn't have anyone to talk to! Except maybe the pets. 

They reached forward and tugged the headphones out of Ash's ears. 

"What—What are you doing?" Ash interjected, instinctually grabbing Ai's hand to stop them from taking his headphones. 

Ai felt the pounding in their chest speed up at feeling how warm Ash's hand was upon their own cold one. Fighting off their slight embarrassment, they grinned mischievously; their face nearly looked like one of those demonic faces they make but their features looked much more genuine this time around.

"I wanna do something fun," the demon spoke up. They unplugged the headphones and tossed them aside. They then snatched the phone out of Ash's hand while he wasn't paying too much attention. The screen was still on the paused screen of the audiobook. They rolled their eyes. "Got any games on here? Funky music? Ever heard of Gregorian chant? Shit's wild."

"Ai, what the hell are you talking about?" Ash shot back, face twisted in confusion. "Just don't hit play on my audiobook, please." 

He didn't do much to prevent the demon from scrolling through his phone, he didn't mind it much at this point. He only hoped that they wouldn't try to call someone or something. Didn't want anyone to think his phone had gotten stolen or something, but also Ai might say some weird things, so it'd be best if they didn't call anyone.

"Ooh, what's all this?" Ai laughed oddly. With a tap on the screen, music began to play from the phone. The demon listened with a teasing grin. "This sounds funny. Oddly cheery for someone like you."

Ash smiled awkwardly. They must've been referring to how he seemed in his nightmares. That was understandable. Certainly didn't seem like he was having a real good time in there.

"I-I mean, I like...all kinds of music," Ash started nervously.

Ai laughed quietly and continued scrolling through, what Ash assumed to be, his music library. Ash paused for a moment, both ears free to have heard such a nice laugh. It sounded different from those laughs they'd do back during his nightmares. It sounded so uncharacteristically gentle. 

The demon disregarded the stare, too interested in the odd titled music he was reading. He tapped one song. 

Slow romantic music poured from the device and filled the room.

"Well," Ai quickly moved off the bed and grinned widely at the human, nearly looking confident were it not for the dark blush rising to their cheeks. "Would you like to try something not so boring?" 

Ai outstretched their hand to Ash.

Ash could only stare at their new companion in surprise. Ai seemed to surprise them a lot, didn't they? His face flushed bright red as he scrambled off the bed; his dog raised their head at his shaky actions. The cat simply laid asleep on the bed still.

Ash took Ai's hand. Thoughts raced through his mind: how would they do this? Was it normal to be so nervous over something like this? Why did they want to dance with him anyway?

Unlike Ai's chilling hands, Ash's hands were clammy. The demon flushed at feeling his heat once again.

Ai moved their other hand to Ash's back, and Ash mimicked the action. It felt odd to Ai to feel such warmth spread across his back; they could feel a similar warmth spread through their chest and face. Neither of them were used to this sort of this. The romantic tension surrounded them in the atmosphere. They were too far to stop now.

To the demon's surprise, Ash intertwined his fingers with Ai in the held that held theirs. Neither could stop their face from flushing.

How did they go from the rendezvous in the hellscape to shyly slow dancing in their newly shared apartment room?

They simply settle into some sort of steps and awkward swaying. Neither of which minded. 

Ai simply watched their companion with softened eyes, something Ash was not used to.  
Their faces were matching shades of red at this point. Sometimes when Ash would attempt to meet Ai's gaze, the two would lock eyes and both turn away awkwardly, faces even more red than before. 

The song was moments away from finishing when—

"Turn that damn music down! And stop with all that tapping!" Came a gruff voice from the room below, along with two loud knocks against the floor. Must've been the person downstairs hitting their ceiling with the broom hilt again.

"S-Sorry!" Ash called down as he quickly pulled himself away from his companion and scuttled over to the phone that was still laying upon the bed to turn the volume down and pause the song. He plopped down on the foot of the bed, a flustered sigh leaving them. 

Ai poured and stomped loudly, making Ash look up at him in horror. He watched as the demon shuffled down to the floor and slammed their fist down on it nearly three times, face hovering over the floorboards. 

"Bastard! You ruined the moment! I'll get you if you ever do that again!" They bellowed threateningly. Ash could barely make out the suddenly timid mutters from the room below. 

Well, alright then.

Ai got back to their feet and brushed off their clothes before moving to sit down next to Ash. Both of their faces still bore a hint of red to them, and their hearts still pounding. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Too shy to do anything but think about what they just did.

Ash glanced away from the demon. 

"Why did you...want to dance with me?" He choked out.

Ai flushed. They figured Ash would be too timid to ask. 

"I just, uh, wanted to do something more fun then let you read your dumb books, is all,"

Obviously a lie, but Ash wouldn't ask further. 

A cool feeling met with Ash's pinkie finger. He glanced down at it from the corner of his eye. He was met with the sight of seeing Ai's own pinkie shyly prodding his own pinkie.

He glanced to Ai.

With their cheeks dark, Ai's other hand covered their lower mouth nervously. They had their eyes averted away from them.

He instinctively lifted his pinkie slightly, and let Ai's own wrap alongside it. 

Ash's heart leapt into his throat.

Oh.


	3. Two guys sleeping in the same bed, zero feet apart, because they are gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is a goblin. There's gender talk. Ash says trans rights bro......Ai says nb rights....fuck yeah. Ai gets invested in a baking show. Maybe there's a 'sharing the bed' trope in this.

Clattering echoed through the room, followed by running water. Dinner had been nicer than usual—having company made it much more enjoyable, even if the company you had made a ton of dumb faces at you to try to make you choke on your food or spit out your drink. 

It'd certainly been a while since he'd had anyone to eat dinner with. Even if it had been with a demon, Ash felt that he could get used to this. But then again, it'd only been a couple hours they'd been together outside of his nightmares. Who knows how Ai would really turn out as his roommate?

Ash looked up unconsciously, but didn't turn his head to look over, when he heard the other chair scoot back at the dining table. Through the reflection from the window, he could see Ai moving towards him, plates in their hands.

While he'd been watching Ai, Ash jumped at feeling a playful bump from his side when his companion arrived. He stumbled sideways and flushed as he looked back over to Ai with surprise. He quickly straightened up as he noticed the demon was holding their stack of 3 plates to Ash, grinning mischievously. 

"A-Ai, be careful—I could've dropped a plate, you know," Ash warned before setting the soapy plate he'd had in his hand down into the sink. He gently took the stack out of Ai's hands and got to cleaning each one individually. Ai didn't leave his side until he was finally done. "...Did you need something, Ai?"

Ai looked at Ash, still smiling, before leaning over and drinking right from under the faucet. 

"Oh," Ash said simply. His cleaning slowed slightly as he watched in confusion, brows knitted together. "Ok then."

"Phew!" Ai bellowed happily after pulling away and wiping their mouth with their sleeve. 

"There's water in the fridge?" Ash reminded the demon oddly. 

Ai simply shook their head and walked off, not even sparing a glance to the fridge. Ash just decided to return to cleaning. 

Soon enough, the last few dishes were clean. After wiping his hands dry and pulling back down his sleeves, Ash reached for his phone. 

"Wha—?" His voice trailed off as he reached into his back pocket to find it empty. He checked his other pockets, but it was obvious it wasn't there. 

Suddenly, odd noises began to echo from the other room. Ash followed the noise. As he got closer, he realized that it sounded like....chanting? Wait.

Ash peered into his bedroom to see Ai on his phone. He walked up to the demon, who was once again sprawled out, with only a slightly surprised expression. 

"Is that Gregorian chant?" He asked, more curious than weirded out. 

Ai nodded and grinned. 

"Gotcha...it is kinda weird," Ash laughed as he moved toward his closet. "I've never really heard anything like it, to be honest."

The dark haired demon merely smiled. Had Ash not peeked over their way, he'd have missed such a genuine smile spread across their face. Huh. Oh, wait, was that his heart speeding up again?

Ash blushed as he swung open the closet with way too much force and stuffed his head in between articles of clothing. He could hear Ai burst out laughing.

"What are you doing, you weirdo? You don't have to stuff your head in there to look for clothes, you know," the demon mocked, though their words held no heat to them.

"I-I know that," Ash responded, pulling his now even more red face out of the closet. "I'm just...you know what, forget you saw that!"

Ai continued to giggle behind their sleeves. God, why the hell was that chanting still playing? 

Pulling out a somewhat worn looking tank top and loose striped pajama pants, Ash took his shirt off before realizing that Ai was still watching him. The demon paused the chants playing and ditched the phone to scuttle off the bed and over to the human. 

"What are those?" Ai asked with what seemed like genuine curiousity. But you never knew with Ai. "Why do you have scars there?"

"They're top surgery scars," Ash replied easily. Despite how insecure he seemed before, he's always loved being a trans man. He ran his fingers over one of the scars lightly. Somehow, he felt comfortable enough to trust Ai with this information. 

"Oh," Ai gasped lightly. "You're trans."

Ash smiled and nodded. "I'm trans."

"Cool, cool, cool...I, uh, I'm nonbinary," Ai told their companion with a hint of shyness. 

"Oh, cool!" Ash replied with a bright grin as he tugged the tank top he had been holding over his head and pulled it down. "That's really cool. Feels a little bit nicer being around people who get that sort of thing."

"Yeah, it really does," Ai nodded and smiled softly.

Ash didn't change pants yet, the demon still in front of him. 

"Uh, by the way, do you...have anything to change into?" He asked.

Ai blinked and burst out laughing. 

"What, you think demons go home and put on a little set of striped pajamas and get all cozy in bed after messing with people and being summoned by weirdos?" They asked between laughs. They stopped for moment upon realizing something. "Actually, wait. Shit."

Ai turned their head and waved their hand in the air. An odd looking floating box manifested from thin air, and Ai reached in. 

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Portal," Ai replied bluntly. "Shit, I forgot it. Actually, yeah, do you have clothes?"

They pulled their hand out of the said portal and waved bye to it, allowing it to fold into itself and disappear. Ash couldn't help but think how absolutely wack, but still pretty fucking cool, that was. Ai looked back at him, and he jumped out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh, yeah, probably! Well, I mean, I'm a bit taller and got a bit more meat on my bones so it all might be a bit big on you. Probably long, too." Ash dug through the closet once more. He pulled out a random t-shirt and some pajama shorts. It'd probably be better than hearing the demon trip over long pant legs. He tossed them over to his companion, who caught it just fine.

"Alright, cool. I'll go change in the bathroom, then," they said before tucking the clothes under their arm and exiting the room. 

After waiting to hear the door close in the distance, Ash quickly changed into his pajama pants and plopped onto the bed. He scooted until he laid propped up against the headboard, remote in hand. His television wasn't too big, but not too small either. He turned it on to some baking competition show. 

"Whoa, that cake is huge," Ash commented out loud as the screen panned over the competitors' cakes. 

"You should make something like that," Ai spoke up.

Ash nearly screamed at them having popped back up so suddenly. He looked to the demon with his face slightly flushed, to see them to into the program to have noticed his reaction. 

"It's time for bed," Ash muttered as he began to tuck himself in. "I don't even have the ingredients to make any cakes, especially not one that big."

It was only when he had gotten completely comfortable that he noticed how his new roommate looked in the new attire. The shirt was pretty big on them, ending at their mid-calf; the shorts were big, too, but they had a bit more length on them. Overall, they looked...

"...Cute," Ash muttered in a fluster, face heating up. He rushed to look away coyly. 

"So, uh, where am I...?" The demon trailed off awkwardly after turning their attention away from the show as it entered a commercial break. 

Ash blinked twice before realizing what they were asking. "Where are you sleeping?" He finished for him. He moved to lift up the blankets to make a space for Ai. "You can sleep beside me. Don't really have much else to lay."

Besides the dim lights from the television and from the lamp on the nightstand, there wasn't much light in the room. This, of course, made it easy for Ai to hide their increasingly red face. 

"Right," they replied quietly before plopping down and wrangling themselves to settle under the covers. 

Ash turned the lamp off, leaving only the television to be on since Ai seemed quite interested in this show. 

It wasn't until Ash turned onto his side, facing Ai, that he realized how odd this whole thing was. Here he was, sharing his bed with the demon from his nightmares a couple days ago. And that demon was wearing his clothes and watching a baking competition. 

He wasn't sure how many times he'd thought it through the day, but despite how strange his company was, it was certainly nice to have company. His heart thudded in his chest as he watched his otherworldly companion. 

Ai looked so content. The way their soft dark hair laid against his forehead, a couple strands poking out awkwardly. Their chest moved up and down slowly as they turned all their attention to the tv. The blanket looked like it was swallowing them whole, resting at their chin, fingers laying on top of it. 

He wondered if Ai had ever rested in the same bed with someone else before? He himself sure hadn't. Not even with his ex-girlfriend. The thought warmed his face, but with his eyes fluttering closed and his thoughts beginning to fade, he didn't mind it.

It was only moments later, when Ai was about to make fun of something from the show that they'd noticed that Ash had fallen asleep. Now that they'd noticed, they couldn't tear their eyes away.

Their heart jumped into their throats as they noticed how long Ash's eyelashes were. He just looked so soft and vulnerable in this moment. 

The show was quickly forgotten as Ai turned on their side to face Ash's sleeping form. They had something new to watch now. And watching Ash's lips part ever so slightly while he breathed was almost hypnotizing, not that they would ever admit that out loud. To say it out loud would be far too intimate. 

Ai was quick to notice when Ash's brows began to furrow deeply, and his breathing turned unsteady. His face warmed, and beads of sweat built upon his once gentle face. 

He must be having a nightmare, Ai concluded. But what to do about that? How could they help this time?

Ai hesitantly moved one of their hands forward. They shyly caressed Ash's face, holding their cheek in their hand. With their thumb running over Ash's soft cheek, Ai couldn't help but notice how warm the human was. 

Humans were so different, after all.

As Ash's face began to relax, Ai's flush began to grow. They'd noticed that they themselves were practically shaking. They've always been so cold. But this was all so new; so new and warm. 

Ai scooted closer.

They let their legs tangle with Ash's own, and huddled close to them. They wrapped their arms around him as best they could; their faces were so close at this point. Ai watched Ash's face a bit longer, excusing themselves in their mind saying that it was only to make sure they were alright. They didn't want to have to deal with another couple nights of dying over and over again to save Ash from his nightmares as they did before. 

It totally wasn't that they thought he was cute or super pretty or anything. Not at all.

Staring at Ash's face as their own eyelids began to grow heavy, Ai felt warm for once in their life.


End file.
